


Without Beginning or End (or Plot)

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Shameless Smut, Slight Bondage, Swearing, fetishes, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi"-NSFW prompt of "confessing a fetish", this spiraled directly into shameless smut. Tiz Arrior and Agnès Oblige explore each other, their boundaries, and their tastes.  Quiet moments don't stay quiet forever.</p><p>No storyline spoilers; mentions of Grandship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Beginning or End (or Plot)

It had started innocently enough. He and Agnès had retreated to a quiet corner on Grandship during a lull in the fighting, because Edea was hungry and Ringabel wanted a nap. Neither of those had sounded immediately appealing, but quiet time was always appreciated, and he'd wanted to talk to her, but one thing had led to another and now Agnès was well… Agnès was on his lap.

Neither of them had bothered to revert out of the Asterisk they were using (how they were able to share the power of one little stone, Tiz still was not certain), and the belts of the female costume were...distracting, to say the least.

"Nn, Agnès… how did you even get into this?" He tugged lightly at the band buckled securely across her bust. She giggled, somewhat embarrassed.

"It is the power of the Asterisk, I suppose…" Her voice was little more than a whisper across his lips. How else could she explain how those belts could be wrapped so tightly around her figure? Though she was able to wear the thin shift underneath, it did nothing to protect against the feeling of the leather against her skin, pressing in with each movement. When she bent, or when she twisted, she could feel the edge of a belt slide against her skin, reminding of her how tightly bound she was. For someone who favored loose clothing, all the better to flutter in the wind's cool breeze, the tightness was… different, but not unpleasant.

She stifled a moan when Tiz's finger slipped under the band against the curve of her breast, tugging the belt that much tighter against her skin. She felt a heat between her legs and would have pressed her thighs together had Tiz not been between them.

Instead she pressed down, against the bulge in the pants that he wore, the friction eliciting a sharp sensation in her belly. Despite herself and her upbringing (of which mattered not at this moment), Agnès swore.

Tiz's breath caught in his throat, and she flushed hotly, ducking her head so she could hide her face in his hair.

"No, no." Tiz murmured, and he was breathless with something she knew as need and want. She felt pleased. "You don't… don't need to be shy," and he tugged again at the belts surrounding her. She whimpered.

"Please," she asked quietly. "Do that again." Because there had been something about it that she had genuinely enjoyed, as confusing as it was. She knew dreadfully little about intimacy between people, though she learned more each time.

"You like it?" He asked, and his voice was low and dangerous in her ear, as his tongue traced the shell of it. She nodded, her head feeling light and hot, and then squeaked again when he tugged at the belts, the edges digging into the skin of her sides.

"I do," She confessed, as though it were a sin to feel such pleasure. "Please, Tiz, I --" He cut her off with a harsh kiss, and an even harsher tug of the belts. It didn't quite _hurt_ but instead fed the fire in her belly. Tiz controlled her bonds, controlled whether she felt good or _too good,_ and when his hand slipped down to tug at the belt that crossed between her legs, another curse slipped out of her lips.

He swore too, and she squeaked when his fingers pressed the thick belt against her aching sex -- too thick for wanted stimulation but not too thick for delightful pressure. "Agnès," and his face was red. "When you say things like that, I want to…"

"Fuck me?" She asked, and her cheeks felt hotter. It was not polite to swear, though this was hardly polite company. His only response was to fumble with one of the golden latches that buckled over her breasts. They were for emergency only, she knew, in case one's clothing caught on fire from one of the attacks thrown at a person...This counted as emergency, in her opinion.

Once her breasts were free from their bondage, feeling a little achy and heavy, Tiz cupped one with an eager hand, the freed belt still held in the other. The black shift she wore underneath was thin, and she could feel the warmth of his hand, the callouses in his palm.

"Do you trust me?" Tiz asked, and his fingers pinched one erect nipple. His eyes were as sincere and earnest as ever, despite the heat she could see behind them.

"I do, of course I do." She answered, and her hand fell into his as he kissed hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth and curling around her own. Their tongues slipped together, and licked, and stroked, and she was so distracted by it that she didn't notice Tiz tying her arms together behind her back until she tried to touch him again. "Tiz?"

He had to swallow before he replied, his hands straying at her hips. "I won't hurt you, so… tell me if you don't like it?"  He kissed her again.

Agnès tried to move her hands, but she was tied so tightly. For some reason, it felt right. "I like this,"  she nodded and move in to kiss him in return, but… his finger was on her lips for a moment. His cheeks were red.

"I … like it when you say those things, Agnès." He confessed and she felt him shifting underneath her, could suddenly feel just how hard he'd gotten in his slacks.  "Will you say them again, for me?"

She didn't even need to consider it. She nodded, her face feeling hot. "Fuck? Tiz."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and pressed back against her.

With Agnès unable to touch anything with her bound hands, unable to really reciprocate, all she could do was lean her head back and moan, cursing and swearing with her reddened cheeks as Tiz pulled away the black shift away from her breasts so that he could suck leisurely on one, alternately teasing one nipple with his tongue and suckling on it slowly, deeply. Like a baby animal, Agnès thought dizzily as her sex pulsed in time with his sucks. She was a bad girl, she begged him. Please don't stop, touch her, please.

"Oh Tiz. Oh!" She cried out when his fingers pushed aside the wet fabric between her legs, seeking out the vestal's aching sex. It was too much for her, and she felt like weeping when one finger entered her, then another. It was good, but it wasn't what she really wanted. "Please," she begged, tugging against the belts around her. Glancing down between them, she knew Tiz had finally freed his erection from the confine of his pants, and his cock was fully erect between them, Tiz's free hand wrapped lightly around the base. She shifted to press her thigh against it. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please."

He granted her wishes, using the belts to pull her up and then press her back down. She was so wet that he entered her easily, and she saw stars as she took his full length in one movement. They had to stop to catch their bearings, her hips twitching against his.

She felt both captive and strangely free, as Tiz once again took control. She could move her hips down against his but not much more. It was enough, and she cried out over and over as he pumped up into her, obscenities spilling out of her lips like prayers. Just a little more and---

Agnès found herself being lifted off his lap, his cock pulling out of her. Had she said something to upset him? Tiz's hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, but his eyes were bright.

"I… want to try something," he told her, and it was with shaky legs that she stood off his lap, only for Tiz to bend her over the bench they had been sitting on, her knees against the ground, his legs between hers.

"Oh… oh _fuck_." She groaned against the warm wood when he pressed back in. Like this, with Agnès bent over, Tiz had full control of the belts at her hands. He was pushing and pulling, tugging at her bounds that bit into her sensitive skin and all the while his hips pumped. Agnès was so tightly bound she could do nothing but press back in time with his motions, widening her legs as much as she could. Her body felt like it was on fire, a burning inferno that was slowly raging out of control in her belly. Her swearing slowly petered off into whimpers as she was overcome with the feelings from both within and out; the belts and the wood pressing into her bare skin was almost nothing to the coiling pleasure between her legs, so close to springing.

Tiz came first, his face pressing into the exposed skin of her shoulder, the cape that he wore covering them both. She felt the heat of his seed blossoming inside and groaned, pressing back against him.

He was still breathing heavily, trying to recover, but his fingers were quick to please her, slipping between her legs and seeking out that all-too-sensitive area that responded eagerly to his touch. A little more and Agnès came undone, crying out his name as she bucked back against his cock and his fingers, her hips shuddering.

For a long moment they could nothing but lay there, Tiz covering Agnès's exposed form with his body, the cape an added bonus of protection for them both. Finally, he pulled away and out, noting with a spark of arousal of the white fluid that dripped out of her and onto the worn ground.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"Nnn, there is nothing to be sorry for," She reminded him, shifting a little uncomfortably. Now that her orgasm was over, the muscles in her arms were cramping from the forcibly held position. Tiz seemed to notice her discomfort and set about unbinding her.

"I don't mean to, ah… come inside you." Was all he said, as he finally unbuckled the latch, and Agnès straightened up, using her arms to push away from the bench she'd been fucked into. There were marks on her arms that they'd have be careful the others didn't see, pressure marks that would fade shortly but wouldn't scar.

"It's fine," she said, and when she turned to look at him, to sit on the edge of the bench gingerly despite the mess between her legs, the fabric having been moved back into place to afford her some modesty,  her face was red. "I do not mind, if it is you."

Thoughts of breeding Agnès, as though she were a sheep, making sure that she had a ram who was compatible and would be gentle with her, caring for her until she gave birth, danced through the shepherd's head for a moment before he shook them away. He sat beside her, tucking his now soft cock back into his pants.

She was cleaning up as well, fingers combing through hair that had been tangled in their… movements, and he offered a handkerchief to her. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the air still thick and warm with the smell of their sex between them. His hand played with hers, her head light against his shoulder.

Finally Agnès exhaled. "I believe I'm ready to go again." She giggled nervously.

"What?" Tiz asked her, eyes wide. Face blushing. She couldn't mean…

"What I mean to say is… Tiz, fuck me."

How could he possibly say no to such a polite request?


End file.
